


Celebrations

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askcan I pls request something New Years related with Lord Blackwood!!!!!!??? pls and thanks 💖





	Celebrations

You had always hated celebrations. Always feeling so alone even though you were surrounded by hundreds of people. It was new years eve and everyone was particularly roudy, making you wish you really were alone.  
That’s when you spot him. Lord Henry Blackwood. He was standing in a corner all alone, like how you wished to be. You noticed a certain dark aura eminating from him, as if he was upset to be there just like you.  
You decided you would join him in his solitude. You finally worked up enough courage to walk over to him. As you walked towards him you notice how dark and handsom he was. You had only ever seen him from across and had been attracted by his mysterious air.  
“Good evening Lord Blackwood.” You say giving him a slight curtsy.  
“You do not need to greet me even though your father is the one who invited me.” He said, not even bothering to look at you.  
“Yes I know that.” You say cheerfully, stepping closer to him.  
“Do you even know about me? The rumors?” His voice and eyes sharp like daggers.  
“Yes but no one should be alone on such a joyous occasion.” You say as you take a sip of your champagne.  
“No one will have anything to do with you if you continue to talk to me.” He chuckles.  
“Good. I don’t need them anyway. Besides, everyone needs company every once in a while.”  
He looks at you in surprise. Not sure how to respond. After a few moments he clears his thoughts and asks, “why did you really come over here? Was it to prove some sort of courage? Maybe a dare?”  
As you were about to respond the people in the ball room started to count down from ten. People were rushing to their own groups of friends or to the side of their lover. You just stood next to Blackwood and started counting down as well.  
As the seconds wound down Blackwood finally had a chance to get a good look at you. You were young yet held yourself like a woman who had seen things. You were beautiful and stoic at the same time. And your eyes. They were so gorgeous that Blackwood had to such a breath on to steady himself.  
While the count was getting closer to completion you look over to him shyly. Blackwood looms at you, puzzled by your reaction. It wasnt until zero that he knew why. At zero you kissed him.  
It was soft and hesitant at first, and when he not only didn’t pull back but pulled you in further did you deepen the kiss. Sadly, against Blaclwoods wishes, you pull away.  
“That’s why I came over here.” You say, sauntering off and leaving him alone again, bewildered that you had actually done that. That he had actually liked it.  
This new year was going to be interesting.


End file.
